It is widely known that there are multiple ways to project an advertising message. Among these, advertising billboards and towers have been one of the most frequently used over the years, especially when using medium and large advertising formats.
Generally, these advertising billboards and towers comprise a flat structure that supports the advertising device. Publicity is placed only on one flat face such as in billboards, what indicates that people should be placed in front of it to have visual access to the whole displayed message. In some instances, billboards are fitted with a rotation mechanism or electric motor, allowing them to rotate 360 degrees, showing their main faces. However, in such cases, the advertising displays usually have complex and expensive framework which is difficult to assemble, requiring thus expensive and/or difficult to handle tools. Furthermore, is not possible to place an advertisement on the side parts of these billboards.
On the other hand, advertising towers are generally composed by a base, a column or pole fixed to the floor that raises perpendicular to this, and an upper structure of two or more faces, in which advertising is placed. These towers have the disadvantage of being not aesthetically pleasing, their structures are hardly functional and are limited to open spaces or outdoors.
Technologies focused on solving the problems described above are known in the state of the art. Patent ES 1061864U describes and claims an advertising structure, especially to be placed at roundabouts or squares. This device is characterized by having a triangular prism shape defined by vertical tubular elements anchored to the ground, and these elements are related by other perimeter elements. Each side has frames that are part of the structure. Flexible surfaces containing advertising messages are placed on the frames. While this device can display advertising messages on three sides, it is also true that being anchored or fix to the ground is the main difficult because it not only limits its movement capacity but also its possibilities of use. Also, exposing publicity is limited to only the three faces of the structure. Similarly, Patent JP 2000162972 discloses a four-sided advertising tower having fixed to it aluminum frames, from where replaceable panels of canvas are place. In this tower faces are square. It suggests that it is needed a square base in order to fix the faces to the base and form the structure. Thus, the tower requires some fixing pieces somewhere in its structure to be properly fixed the corresponding sections of said display.
In general terms, among the main currently problems in advertising structures are the difficulty of displaying the promotional information in different angles; the display structures are fixed to the ground or a wall; the display unit is limited to one or two areas in which the advertisement is placed; the display structure is limited or restricted by its own nature to specific areas of application due to its own structures and configurations and in most cases, the structures are difficult to assemble and disassemble.
Thus, there is a need of portable, self-supporting advertising displays having one or multiple polygonal structures capable to display promotional or advertising information in multiple angles.